onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Candy Factory
Town This should be renamed to "Candy Factory Town", as that's the location where the candy factory is located. 02:52, December 10, 2013 (UTC) It's not about the town, it's about the factory. And we don't need an article for the town either. So don't bother making one. 03:02, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Should be about both. The town has history originating from Chapter 630, with Daruma destroying it, and the citizens being forced to step on Otohime. Also, more history originates from Chapter 651, with Pekoms and Tamago's arrival to the town, and the declaration of war against Big Mom. Please give reasons why this shouldn't be renamed. 03:04, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Because it's about the factory. 03:09, December 10, 2013 (UTC) The factory is in the town. Why do we need an article about the factory by itself? Adding the town would only expand the articles' content, which is something we should promote as a wiki. In its current state, it could just be merged with Fishman Island 03:10, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Because only the factory existed in the story when the article was made. Ever considered going against your compulsions and making it a separate article? 03:14, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Why should it be a different article, when the contents here can easily fit into it? That would actually be a waste of a page. 03:17, December 10, 2013 (UTC) You still haven't answered my question DP. 06:59, December 17, 2013 (UTC) The factory is more relevant than the town. The town is one of my many momentarily seen locations that we didn't make pages for and instead just listed them on the FI page. None of them need a page. 07:04, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, then explain why smaller towns such as Robelle should have pages, but not this one or the others. All of the articles have enough history to be good pages. Also, "Candy Factory" is quite general, and there could be more in the future. It seems stupid to call the page this when it can be merged into "Candy Factory Town" in order to create a bigger article with more content. 07:07, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Gal here, actually. While the factory itself is more relevant to the story, we should take advantage of the fact that it's in Candy Factory Town, not ignore it. We should have the two merged into one article, where although CFT is the title, the CF makes up most of the content. 05:37, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I also agree in that the two should be merged and then renamed to Candy Factory Town. 07:35, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Anybody other than DP opposing this idea? 04:01, January 26, 2014 (UTC) i oppose -- 01:28, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Any reasoning for that? 01:29, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :cause we dont really know much about the town except for the fact that there's a factory in it, just look at the article its only about the factory there's nothing about the town-- 01:32, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with Rain, JSD and Gal on this. Merge the pages and rename it to Candy Factory Town. 01:30, January 28, 2014 (UTC) We should rename it to Candy Factory Town Joekido (talk) 01:33, January 28, 2014 (UTC) @Raven: That's the result of a poorly written description of the town. There is plenty of history from Chapter 651 and Chapter 652, and even Chapter 629 that will give a good history section, along with a good description of the town. 01:35, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :make a header and put the information about the town under it-- 01:36, January 28, 2014 (UTC) There's no way to merge the info without some of it being lost. SeaTerror (talk) 01:36, January 28, 2014 (UTC) What would be lost SeaTerror? 01:37, January 28, 2014 (UTC)